nintamarantaroufandomcom-20200213-history
Kaze wo Kitte
Cut off the wind (風をきって Kaze wo Kitte) is the 21st ending theme performed by Sexy Zone from episodes 1,574-1,738. Track included in album "Lady Diamond" released on April 11, 2012. Lyrics Kanji= さぁ熱い声を さぁ燃える思いで 風を　きって　きって　風をきってゆくよ 心はいま　僕たちの　剣になるんだ ダメな　ところくらい わかってる すぐに　あきらめた目で 見ないでよ ひとつひとつ できることを 繋いでゆけば 汗も傷も　涙さえも 終わらない　夢になる 風を　きって　きって　風をきってゆくよ 心をいま　錆びない　剣にして 愛を　もっと　もっと　切り開いてゆくよ 強く思う　この一歩から　道はできる 負ける　悔しさなら 知ってるさ 無茶が　できる勇気は 失くしたくない なんのために 生まれたのか 答えはいつも もがきながら　迷いながら 前向いて　探してる 風を　きって　きって　風をきってゆくよ 心をいま　折れない　剣にして 愛を　ずっと　ずっと　守り抜くために 向かい風に　立ち向かう　力があるんだ さぁ熱い声を さぁ燃える思いで 風を　きって　きって　風をきってゆくよ 心をいま　錆びない　剣にして 愛を　ずっと　ずっと　守り抜くために 強く思う　この一歩から　道はできる Faraway So Faraway Faraway |-| Rōmaji= Saa atsui koe wo Saa moeru omoi de Kaze wo kitte kitte kaze wo kitte yuku yo Kokoro wa ima bokutachi no tsurugi ni narun da Dame na tokoro kurai Wakatteru Sugu ni akirameta me de Minai de yo Hitotsu hitotsu Dekiru koto wo Tsunaide yukeba Ase mo kizu mo namida sae mo Owaranai yume ni naru Kaze wo kitte kitte kaze wo kitte yuku yo Kokoro wo ima sabinai tsurugi ni shite Ai wo motto motto kirihiraite yuku yo Tsuyoku omou kono ippo kara michi wa dekiru Makeru kuyashisa nara Shitteru sa Mucha ga dekiru yuuki wa Nakushitakunai Nan no tame ni Umareta no ka Kotae wa itsumo Mogaki nagara mayoi nagara Mae muite sagashiteru Kaze wo kitte kitte kaze wo kitte yuku yo Kokoro wo ima orenai tsurugi ni shite Ai wo zutto zutto mamori nuku tame ni Mukai kaze ni tachi mukau chikara ga arun da Saa atsui koe wo Saa moeru omoi de Kaze wo kitte kitte kaze wo kitte yuku yo Kokoro wo ima sabinai tsurugi ni shite Ai wo zutto zutto mamori nuku tame ni Tsuyoku omou kono ippo kara michi wa dekiru Faraway So Faraway Faraway |-| |-| English= With burned voice With burning emotions Cut off the wind, cut it, cut off the wind, let's go Our hearts have become our own swords now To the point where it's no good to be obsessed I understand In the eyes that have given up too soon Don't look at it There's one thing, one thing That I can do If we are connected As long as sweat, wounds and tears are there It will become endless dream Cut off the wind, cut it, cut off the wind, let's go Our heart has now become a sword that doesn't rust Love will go and open up more and more When you take one step with strong emotions, a path can be followed If it's the frustration of losing I know it The courage to do something reckless I don't want to lose it For what reason Were we born? The answer is always Despite the struggles and while getting lost You can face the front to search for anything Cut off the wind, cut it, cut off the wind, let's go Our heart has become a sword that doesn't break Love is for the sake of protecting until the end forever, forever The head wind has the power to face against anything With burned voice With burning emotions Cut off the wind, cut it, cut off the wind, let's go Our heart has become a sword that doesn't break Love is for the sake of protecting until the end forever, forever When you take one step with strong emotions, a path can be followed Faraway So Faraway Faraway |-| https://mojim.com/twy110339x3x6.htmhttp://toshinyan.livejournal.com/27453.html Additional Information * Sexy Zone Official Website * Wikipedia page References Category:Songs Category:Endings